<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Delight by mymastermine (littlelapin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873959">Cold Delight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine'>mymastermine (littlelapin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elsword (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>500 Words Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Psyker coaxes Arc out of the house with a treat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>LP/AT, LPAT, Lunatic Psyker/Arc tracer</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Delight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>challenge: write a fanfiction (max 500 words) about icecream (pairing LPxAT)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By some miracle, he had managed to get Arc out of the house. Psyker had silently cheered his success after pulling it off, because when it came to outings Arc could be as bad as a certain older scientist.</p>
<p>His key to success?</p>
<p>“Ice cream!” Arc demanded unabashedly.</p>
<p>Psyker hadn’t thought he’d ask for such a simple request, but he wasn’t surprised. Much like said older counterpart, his affiliation to sweets was just as unrivaled. What did surprise him was that he wanted such a cold delight though the weather was chilly lately. And Arc couldn’t stand too much cold.</p>
<p>But if that’s what he wanted. He had a craving for ice cream too. As it was Psyker’s treat, he was letting Arc handle the orders. In the meanwhile, he spaced out leisurely.</p>
<p>“Psyker!” Arc called.</p>
<p>Snapping to, he turned his questioning look to Arc as he approached their table without any ice cream.</p>
<p>“They seem to be out of vanilla. How about strawberry?”</p>
<p>Frowning, he leaned back against the booth. Hiding his pout, he shrugged noncommittally, “‘s fine. Strawberry it is.”</p>
<p>When Psyker looked up again, his mouth dropped, “Wha!?”</p>
<p>The beaming Arc carried their orders: for Psyker’s strawberry scoops, but for Arc there was three scoops of vanilla and two chocolate. He served Psyker his and Arc slid into the booth with his, kicking his feet back and forth.</p>
<p>“But you said there was no more vanilla.”</p>
<p>Arc took a spoonful of vanilla first, “Well there wasn’t.” Another while humming happily. “After I got mine of course.”</p>
<p>Psyker could only stare dumbfounded, unable to believe how far Arc would go for his sweet tooth. Jutting his lower lip out, he threw a forlorn gaze at the strawberry, then gazed at the vanilla. “That’s a lot of scoops—”</p>
<p>“No, I will not share,” Arc replied, smile and all.</p>
<p>Psyker deflated. He sighed, resting his cheek against his fist. Well it was his treat, and as long as Arc was happy, right?</p>
<p>But he still wanted that vanilla.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Psyker smiled to see the little skip in Arc’s step as they returned, shuffling past the entrance. He threw the lock on, turning on his heel to carry on when he bumped into Arc. “Oh, sorry didn’t see ya.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright, I—” The young tracer stopped, looking down bashfully to momentarily search for the rest of his words. “Wanted to thank you for today.”</p>
<p>The brawler gently patted his head, “No problem.” He stood there, thinking that Arc would run off to join the other tracers or dive back into his research. He didn’t budge. Confused, Psyker stood there as well, watching the fidgeting and trembling tracer.</p>
<p>Trembling?</p>
<p>As it slowly clicked, Psyker stepped in Arc’s space, who glanced up at him with an inquiring gaze. Slowly, he pulled Arc into his arms.</p>
<p>Arc stiffened, making like he was going to comment, but shivered and buried himself deeper into Psyker.</p>
<p>That day, Psyker got his own little delight too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@ tumblr under mymastermine, as always</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>